Tmnt: Foot Clan Civil War
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: When another mutant named Frostbite shows up, claiming to be the true leader of the Foot. The Turtles learn of a war that has been brewing since the old days of the clan. Rated t for violence, and possible death. 3 chapters a week.
1. New Mutant

**Sup guys, Lighting wolf here. Time for another story, this one about TMNT. Enjoy the 700- word episode. I don't own TMNT, Nick, Peter Laird, and Kevin Eastman do.**

 **Shortly after episode 'Follow the leader.'**

"Ugh, those Footbots were tough. Glad we are headed home." Donatello said as he and the other Turtles walked home through the tunnels towards home.

"Let's cut through the Subway station. We will make it home faster." Leonardo said as the Turtles nodded and followed. The Turtles looked down at the ground as they walked, they noticed it was littered with broken Footbots.

"Um, guys? Why are there broken Footbots in the Subway?" Leo asked before a punch knocked the Turtle leader to the ground.

"LEO!" The others cried as a voice growled out of the darkness.

"Why are you here?" The Turtles looked around before Donnie was kicked into a Subway cart, Michelangelo spotted a shadow before swinging his Nunchaku at it before the figure ducked it and punched the Turtle to the ground.

"Alright, that's it! I don't know who you are, but no one attacks my Brothers!" Raphael said as he lunged at the figure before it began to skillfully block his Sais before roundhouse kicking the Turtle into a train car. Leo was just getting up when he heard a weapon charge up and looked up to see a weapon that launched laser Shuriken. He looked up and finally saw his attacker, it was a Mutant Grey Wolf, a sword was attached to its back and the Mutant was wearing a hi-tech suit of armor that covered everything but its head. Blue eyes looked at the Turtle as it moved a blue scarf from its mouth, Leo was able to see a trident like symbol on its shoulder armor and neck armor.

"Who are you?" Leo asked as the Mutant spoke again.

"My name is Frostbite, leader of the true Foot Clan, I asked you why you are here. In our lair." The Mutant looked up to see Foot soldiers drop onto the train cars, Leo was able to see that their appearances were different. The Ninjas had their eyes visible, a pack for a laser weapon was on several of their legs. Each had a sword on their back, a pack of Shuriken on their waist, and several held bows and arrows. Leo also noticed their headbands were gone and each sported the symbol Frostbite had on their shoulders.

"Shredder has another lapdog then." Frostbite's eyes narrowed at this.

"Don't compare me with that monster, he turned the Foot Clan's name to mud. I am here to restore it." Leo wanted to laugh at this as the Foot Soldiers looked at the Turtles, each trying to decide what to do.

"Master Splinter said that…" Frostbite looked at him in surprise.

"Hamato Yoshi lives still? Then there is still hope. Foot Clan, we return to our lair." Frostbite began to walk back into the shadows as the Foot Soldiers looked at the Turtles before following their leader into the shadows.

"Guys, we need to get back to the lair and tell Master Splinter and tell him about this." Leo said as Donnie, Mikey, and Raph nodded and began to walk home as they nursed their wounds.

The Turtles walked into their Lair and collapsed.

"MY SONS!" Master Splinter said as he ran over as Leo managed to stand.

"Master Splinter, we ran into another Mutant. He said his name was Frostbite and that somehow he knew your name." Splinter carried the Turtle leader to the couch before speaking as he helped up the others.

"You ran into Tosho? Hmm, I was wondering why I hadn't gotten a letter from his father in years." Leonardo looked up at the old Master as he spoke.

"You know him, Master?" Splinter was about to speak when he heard the sound of a throat being cleared.

"He knows my father. That was years ago, Hamato." Splinter looked up as Frostbite and 4 Foot Soldiers walked in. Leo raised his Katana before Frostbite respectfully bowed to Splinter.

"I should have known Saki would never be able to take you out. It is good to see a friend of my family after so long." Splinter smiled slightly.

"It is good to see the son of a friend, Tosho."

Author notes

 **Damn it, I watched the new episode today. It hit me in the heart! Anyway, I do apogize if my grammar bothers someone, I am trying to make it as readable as I can. I will be uploading next chapter Tomorrow and I will try and explain more about Frostbite then. Until then, read, write, and review, Lighting Wolf out! P.s the design of the Foot Soldiers is from the 2016 nick movie**


	2. Shadows of the past

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of TMNT Civil War. Enjoy the 700- word chapter. I don't own TMNT, Nick, Kevin Eastman, and Peter Laird do.**

"So…. Anyone want to explain the whole 'son of a friend thing?' because I'm confused." Leo said as Frostbite looked at Leo before answering.

"I will give you the short version. Splinter used to know my family back during the young years of the Foot Clan turning into a criminal empire. My family used to be wealthy and powerful but caring people. I joined the Foot Clan to bring honor to my family…. Until I learned that Saki was a monster who only cared for power…. I do apologize for my father not writing to you or the Hamato in over 10 years…. My family was attacked by a pair of…. Let's say 'monsters.' My family is still breathing but I came here to destroy the man who turned the name of a good clan to mud." Splinter nodded and put a hand on the Mutant's shoulder.

"I have somethings to take care of. Your always welcome to see us, Hamato. You're a friend of my father and no matter what, you have your honor intact. I will return later, Turtles, I apogize." Frostbite walked out of the lair as the 4 Foot Soldiers looked around the room before hopping the turntable and following their leader. Splinter rubbed his chin in concern.

"He is much colder than he was when he was younger. I sense darkness where his kind light used to be." Leo stood up as the other Turtles looked at Splinter.

"Is he a threat? We don't need another Shredder running around." Splinter shook his head.

"No, but I sense he will be a wild card in this. Not friend not, not foe. He used to be called Tosho."

"Why change it to Frostbite then?" Raph asked as he rubbed his wounded back. Splinter cleared his throat and spoke.

"Frostbite is the meaning of the word, Tosho. He must have changed it to reflect his change in personality. I want you to seek him out, we must know if he is truly a friend." Leo nodded and the Turtles leapt over the turntable and vanished.

"I still sense some light in you, Tosho." Splinter said before walking away to meditate on the matter.

"Allie…. I wish you were here." Frostbite said, looking down at half of a locket wrapped around his wrist before a Foot Soldier ran in and bowed.

"Master, we have reports that the Turtles approach." Frostbite looked up to see that the Turtles were at the entrance of the room.

"You're getting slower, I order you to go do training, Soldier, Foot Ninja must never be slow." The Ninja nodded and left as Frostbite crossed the room as the Turtles looked around.

"Whoa…. For a Warrior, you have a big dojo…" Donnie said before Frostbite spoke.

"Indeed…. Now then, why are you here?" Leo was the first to speak.

"Master Splinter sent us to see who's side you're on. I guess he doesn't entirely trust you." Frostbite grinned, exposing 2 fanged teeth.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from him. He knows how I used to be before…. This. One of my relatives must have informed him of my transformation." Frostbite said as he looked over his Mutant form. Mikey spoke up next.

"So, Wolf dude, you came here from Japan?" Frostbite nodded.

"Yes, I just finished things in Japan before I came here. I didn't expect Saki to be having so much trouble from four reptiles." Donnie spoke up.

"You're not…." Frostbite cut him off.

"Like him? You mean Shredder? No, I don't show mercy to monster like him, however. You will have to wait and see what I do, it seems." Raph was the last to speak as the Turtles looked around the room.

"If you turn out like Shred head, I will…"

"I am not like that animal…. Go tell Hamato…. I will make things right. Just don't expect me to hold back against Shredder or his minions, he is a monster that must be put down." The Turtles nodded and left as Frostbite looked at his locket before wrapping it around his arm and walking back into the room.

Author notes

 **Ok, I want to point out a change in this story…. It won't entirely follow the show. Let me explain.**

 **The story will still have key events like say, April shattering her Aeon crystal but it won't be going episode for episode. I will be trying to make the story as original as I can and only borrow from the show when important events happen. Until next episode later on today. Until then, Lighting** **Wolf out! Also, I'm sorry about the small info dump, if you guys want me to remove some of it, let me know.**


	3. First Skirmish

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of TMNT Civil War. Enjoy the 600-700- word chapter. I don't own TMNT, Nick Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman do.**

Frostbite looked down from the rooftop as dozens of his Foot Soldiers formed behind him.

"When do we strike? Shredder has no idea of our true numbers. We could easily-…." Frostbite held up a hand as he looked and recorded the amount of Footbots around the building.

"Hold, I will give the signal to strike." Frostbite noticed a van pull into the building.

"That must be their shipment of weapons, I can see now that those must be the two Mutants Saki has."

"Now?" Frostbite held up his hand then brought it down.

"Foot Clan, destroy them all!" The Foot Soldiers jumped off the roof and sprinted at the two dozen Footbots while drawing their Katanna's. before any Footbot could respond, Frostbite's Foot Soldiers had already begun to cut them down as Frostbite sprinted and leapt onto the van. Dogpound and Fishface looked up.

"Who are you!? You dare to attack Master Shredder's empire?!" Dogpound roared as Frostbite drew his Katana from his back as the blade crackled with electricity.

"I am your death." With that, Frostbite leapt at the two Mutants.

"Whoa, um…. We have a problem, guys." Donnie said as the Shellraiser raced through the streets.

"What kind?" Leo asked as he drove.

"There has been reports of a battle going on at abandoned factory…. One of Shredder's arms factories…." The rest of the Turtles looked at each other as Leo drove the vehicle in the direction.

"Frostbite."

Frostbite ducked a hit from Dogpound as Fishface kicked him backwards.

"You have some skill, I will give you that. But you fight with brute force, mutt." Frostbite ducked a punch from Dogpound before punching him hard enough for him to dent the van he crashed into.

"But skill trumps brute force." Fishface began to kick and attempt to crush the Grey Wolf Mutant with his robotic feet as Frostbite blocked a hit with his arm and hissed in pain.

"That all you have?" Fishface grinned before Frostbite cracked his neck.

"No." Frostbite began to slash and swing his blade at Fishface as the duo continued the fight. Fishface swung a kick at Frostbite before the Mutant caught it with his mouth and bit down. Fishface groaned as the Mutant crushed part of his leg with his jaws, oil leaked from the leg as Frostbite grinned.

"One plus of being a wolf? My bite is ten times stronger than a normal canine." Dogpound rushed at the Mutant as Frostbite leapt over the punch as it dented the car. Frostbite grabbed the Mutant's arm and twisted as Dogpound roared in pain.

"My arm! You nearly crushed it!" Frostbite punched the Mutant who stumbled backwards.

"I don't show mercy to people who willingly serve Saki." Frostbite looked over as the Turtles leapt out of the Shellraiser.

"Well then. Now things are interesting." Dogpound looked at the Turtles then back before running.

"This isn't over, Wolf." Dogpound grasped his arm as Frostbite looked at the factory as the Foot Soldiers disappeared, each carrying a weapon or piece of tech.

"What happened!?" Leo said as the factory exploded.

"War happened. Saki knows not only does a rival clan exist, but that we are a threat." Frostbite leapt up and dug his claws into a building.

"Your welcome." Donnie looked up.

"For what!? You could have told us about something like this!" Frostbite climbed to the top of the building.

"For weakening Shredder." With that, Frostbite vanished as the Turtles looked at the building.

"Frost is going hardcore." Mikey said as the other Turtles nodded.

"Incompetent fools!" Shredder roared as he kicked Dogpound so hard the Mutant fell to the ground.

"But Master, we-!" Shredder grabbed the Mutant and punched him into Dogpound.

"That factory had enough supplies for a small army, and you tell me it is destroyed?!" Fishface held up a small emblem as Shredder grabbed it.

"Tosho…. So, the Prodigal son lives…." Fishface spoke as he wobbled to his feet.

"Master?" Shredder spoke in a voice like ice.

"Lock down all other of our buildings in the city. We are going to war." Fishface and Dogpound looked at each other.

Author notes

 **Ok, I wanted this chapter to reflect that Frostbite is a bit more ruthless then the Turtles but not a complete monster. I will be posting one to two chapters a week. Next chapter will be on Friday. Hope you enjoyed. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Revalations

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Foot Clan Civil War. Enjoy the 700- word episode. I don't own TMNT, Nick, Peter Laird, and Kevin Eastman do.**

Frostbite sat meditating in the middle of the Subway Station his Foot Clan used. His ear twitched as the Mutant heard someone approaching, he didn't open his eyes as he spoke.

"Anything to report, soldier?" The Foot Soldier bowed before speaking.

"I come with news, Master. We have continued to look over the mutagen that we raided from the warehouse. Our scientists are still working on how to best use it." Frostbite growled and spoke as the Foot Soldier continued to bow.

"We need to win the war through honor and skill, not having the toughest soldiers. Remember that well, you have anything else to report to me?"

"Our scouts have located the Turtles headed to an abandoned warehouse…. The Dog and Fish Mutant are following them." Frostbite stood and walked towards the exit.

"Continue the testing with the mutagen. Report anything that you find, I will handle this." With that, Frostbite vanished into the shadows.

"Turtles breaking into here? I guess I will see what makes this building so special." Frostbite said as he tore the door off with his hands and walked inside before sniffing the air.

"Mutagen…. No wonder this building is important." The Mutant sniffed the air again before his eyes narrowed.

"I smell Saki's lackeys…." Frostbite walked inside the building as he pulled his Katana from his back.

"Finally, I feel powerful once more!" The new christened Rahzar said as he flexed his claws.

"Well now, I see you have become even more of a monster. I guess slaying you won't be so bad." Rahzar said as he barely managed to block a strike from Frostbite's electrified blade as the Mutants locked eyes.

"I have been waiting to destroy you since our last battle." Frostbite cracked his neck.

"Well then, I guess your wait for death is over." Leo and the other Turtles ran towards the container as Frostbite looked down.

"Ah, Turtles. Why are you here?" Raph was the one to answer as Frostbite blocked a strike from Rahzar.

"Fishface and Rahzar are here for Baxter Stinkmen."

"It's Baxter Stockman!" The small scientist called out as Rahzar grabbed Frostbite.

"All this for a scientist? And Rahzar? You named yourself that?" Frostbite kicked himself free as Rahzar continued to slash at him as Frostbite leapt off the platform.

"You can have the wolfman, Turtles." Frostbite looked at Baxter as the Turtles ran past him.

"What makes you so special to Saki?" The man pressed a button as dozens of Mousers entered the room.

"What the!?" The small machines leapt at the Mutant as he tore them apart with his claws and teeth before smashing one of the machines into the wall.

"I don't know why Saki or any of the false Foot Clan care for you, but, I know this. You are coming with me!" Frostbite growled as Fishface hurled a Butterfly Knife at him.

"No, he belongs to us! Karai's orders!" Frostbite looked up as he heard Rahzar being shocked.

"Who?" Frostbite asked as he thought of his options and decided that he couldn't handle the Fishface, Rahzar, and the Mousers and leapt through a window.

"You haven't seen the last of me…. Lackey of Saki…" Frostbite said as his ears heard sprinklers and electric shocks going off.

"Frostbite!" The Mutant turned as the Turtles landed behind him.

"We haven't seen you in weeks, Mutant dude. Where you been?" Frostbite huffed and decided to speak.

"I wanted to see if that mutagen was worth the raid. I am surprised to see Saki has more dangerous Mutants…. Or at least one more. Why is that scientist so important to him, and why did one of those Mutants mention the name, 'Karai?' I haven't heard of it before." Donnie spoke up.

"It's the name of Splinter's daughter, we ran into her a few times." Frostbite rubbed his chin.

"But I thought she was…. Killed…. Excuse me, I have to go do some investigating." With that, Frostbite leapt off the building and hopped from building to building.

"What's eating him? And what does he mean by that?" Donnie asked before he and the Turtles left.

Author notes

 **Ok, I might be moving this story depending on which TMNT archive I need to use. Anyway, I might upload another chapter today. If not, then tomorrow. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Follow the Warrior

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Foot Clan Civil War. Enjoy the 800- word chapter. I don't own TMNT, Nick, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird do.**

"Foot Clan hasn't made a move in 2 weeks. Your telling me now they deploy Foot Bots or any forces?" Frostbite said as he looked down from one of the rooftops as 2 dozen of his Foot Soldiers stood behind him.

"Master, our scouts have reported that some of those Aliens that the Turtles ran into have been laying low. You think it's something to do with the Foot Clan's inactivity?" Frostbite turned and sniffed the air.

"I think it's possible, but I don't like to do things based on facts. Hunt for anything and if you so much as see a Footbot, you are ordered to engage and alert me." The Foot Soldiers nodded and split up as Frostbite looked down at his locket.

"Soon, Allie, our vengeance will be done." Frostbite shook the sadness off of him before continuing to scan the area as his armored suit clanked slightly. Frostbite had just closed his eyes to think when his earpiece radio buzzed.

"Master, we have Footbots." Frostbite opened his eyes and cracked the bones in his hands as he flexed them.

"Where are you?" He was answered a minute later.

"Hockey rink, downtown. The Bots are after a girl and a kid is fighting them." Frostbite leapt down and raced from rooftop to rooftop.

"Why do I have a feeling the Turtles are somehow involved with this?" The Mutant said as he jumped.

"Watch it, red! More of them!" Casey said as more Footbots leapt down before a wave of Shuriken pierced their heads and destroyed the bots.

"More Foot Ninjas?" April said as she looked up and noticed their different look. More Footbots showed up, forcing April to run.

"So, his daughter did survive back then…." Frostbite said as he landed on a roof with another 2 dozen Foot Soldiers.

"Protect the girl, I will handle Karai." The Foot Soldiers nodded and vanished as Frostbite turned to see the girl in question behind him.

"You must be that Wolf Bradford mentioned." The Kunoichi drew her Tanto as Frostbite drew his Katana.

"You must be Karai… I honestly didn't think Hamato's daughter would be so foolish as to believe that Oraku Saki is her Father."

"Splinter isn't my Father."

"So, you say." The two leapt at each other, weapons ready.

"Seriously didn't think there would be two types of Foot Clans!" April said as she continued to fight the Footbots as Foot Soldiers sliced Footbot after Footbot apart. April was kicked to the ground.

"Maybe I do need some help." April said, taking out her T-phone.

Karai dodged a hit from Frostbite as she kicked him back.

"Our weapon will get O'Neil, your good, but you won't stop my Father." Frostbite slashed as the girl as she vanished with a smoke bomb.

"Blasted little…." Frostbite looked down as he saw Karai had started fighting who he assumed was the girl his Foot Soldiers had mentioned.

"Well, I guess Splinter trained a Kunoichi…. Good on you, Hamato." Frostbite grinned before looking down and noticing that Donnie had arrived.

"Guess I was right, Foot Clan, focus on the Footbots!" Frostbite fired his Laser Shuriken launcher into the Footbots as he sliced one in half. He looked over to see that a bigger machine had arrived alone with the rest of the Turtles.

"Lovely. I assume this is your work?" Frostbite said as the machine grabbed April.

"Footbots, handle the Wolf!" Frostbite growled and started to cut down Footbot after Footbot as his Foot Soldiers joined in.

"Turtles!" Frostbite said as he ripped the last Footbot in half. He watched Leo kick Karai back as Mikey defeated the machine.

"Who's the new guy…. Casey!" April said before running back towards the hockey rink. Frostbite sheathed his blade.

"Nice girl, she reminds me of my Girlfriend. You ok?" Frostbite said to the Turtles as Frostbite checked his Foot Soldiers for injuries.

"April isn't the only skilled Human warrior it seems." Leo put in as he looked at the Foot Soldiers.

"Hmm, thanks. I was tracking the Foot Clan, I would ask why they wanted the girl, but I guess I have my answer. Foot Clan, we return to the Dojo!" Frostbite was about to leave when Leo spoke up.

"Your awfully keen on attacking the Foot." Frostbite growled and turned.

"I have my reasons, I am not really keen on 'sides'." Frostbite climbed up the building and vanished as the Turtles looked at each other.

"So, he really is the wild card in all this." Leo said before Mikey spoke up.

"Who do you think his girlfriend is?" The Turtles just face palmed before they left.

Author notes

 **Phew. Another chapter done, I will be doing the next one either be tonight or tomorrow. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Clash in the Sewers

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Foot Clan Civil War. Enjoy the 600- word chapter. I don't own TMNT, Nick, Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman do.**

"What is making all the blasted noise!?" Frostbite said as he stood up from his meditating and walked towards the entrance to the Subway station he and his Foot Clan were using as a base. The Foot Clan leader looked out as dozens of Footbots ran by. He looked further down the tunnel to see one of the kids his Soldiers mentioned from the Hockey rink.

"Of course, it had to be the Turtles." He looked down at his locket before wrapping it around his arm and jumping down to the tracks as a dozen Foot Soldiers noticed this and followed Frostbite.

"Sometimes I really wish Allie was here." Frostbite groaned.

"It's your fault those tin cans are chasing us! You had to go and try and be a hero, Jones!?" Raph said as he looked behind him as a Foot Soldier cut down one of the bots.

"I'm going to guess one of you alerted the Footbots?" Frostbite asked as he tore one of the machines in half with his teeth as his Foot Soldiers ran back down the tunnels to deal with another wave of the machines.

"Casey couldn't resist trying to be a hero and now these scrap heaps are chasing us." Frostbite sighed as he sprinted alongside the duo and fired his Laser Shuriken launcher into one of the Footbots.

"Keep them away from Splinter and the others, I will deal with their reinforcements." Raph and Casey nodded as Frostbite sprinted in the direction his Foot Soldiers had ran in.

"Stupid boy." Frostbite hissed as he ran.

Foot Soldiers sliced away at the Footbots as several of the machines fell into the water below.

"Hold them back! Master Frostbite is counting on us to hold the line!" A Foot Soldier said as he stabbed on of the machines. Several Laser Shuriken pierced the head of 5 of the bots as they sparked and fell into the water.

"Finish them off!" Frostbite said as he ripped the head off of one of the machines as the Foot Soldiers cut down droid after droid, Frostbite ripped the last machine in half with his hands.

"We are done." Frostbite said as he and the soldiers headed towards home.

"Hey can I ask something, Donnie?" Mikey asked as he walked towards the lab in the lair.

"Yeah, what is it, Mikey? Donnie said turning in his chair.

"Did you get anything on Frostbite yet? He and his soldier dudes took out a bunch of those bots that chased Raph."

"I got somethings, he was mutated as a kid but didn't know how to handle his mutation. He formed that Foot Clan out of the remains of Shedder's soldiers and from just street punks and dishonorable Ninja. He got a lot of power in Japan with that clan, I can't seem to find that Girlfriend of his in any data base. That, and a lot of history regarding those 'monsters' that attacked his house? It did burn down; his parents are still alive though. The interesting thing though is that his parent's roots dated back to the early founding's of the clan. They dropped out a few years later in disgust and founded a company that specialized in… weapons." Mikey blinked in shock.

"So, that means Frostbite has been planning this war for a few years?" Donnie nodded.

"It also means he has a lot of secrets up his sleeve." Donnie finished.

Japan, Meiyou residence

A figure walked through the burned out remains of the house, one could tell the figure wasn't human but one couldn't guess it was a girl as the metal on her feet clanked softly. She moved through the wreckage as she looked at the wrappings on her arms, she moved the tattered hood from her head as the wrappings on her chest moved with her breath as she looked through the wood of the once great house.

"I'm sorry, Tosho. If I had known my brother was so much of a monster, I would have stopped him sooner." The figure said as the moonlight revealed the figure to be an Artic Fox as her purple war paint on her face tightened with her eyes.

"Frost…." The figure said looking down at half of a locket wrapped around her arm.

"I still can't believe I have a good name now…." The figure said as she left in a flash of white fur, stopping only to whisper her name that the one she loved had called her.

"Alopex…."

Author notes

 **Phew another chapter done. I do apogize for the grammar if your new to this story, I am trying to improve it. Anyway…. Alopex is in the story! She was my favorite in both the comics and show even if it was one episode. She won't be making a big appearance in the story until her debut episode 'Tale of Tiger Claw.' Anyway, I will be posting one other chapter today, if you guys have any requests or Ocs you wanted in, let me know. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**

 **P.S, Alopex and Raph won't be a thing in the story, sorry!**


	7. Talk between old friends

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Foot Clan Civil War. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own TMNT, Nick, Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman do.**

 **Takes place during 'Metalhead Rewired'**

"Remind me again, why are we raiding the Kraang? We already have enough supplies, what else can we stand to gain from this?" A Foot Soldier said as he sliced a Kraang droid in half.

"Because, you fool, they have the technology we could use to improve the Clan. We need it for the war!" Another Foot Soldier said as he cut down the rest of the droids and signaled for the other 10 Foot Soldiers to take the technology.

Frostbite's Foot Clan Subway base 10 minutes later.

"It has been a few weeks since the fight with the Footbots, Master. Another of our squads has captured more weapons, several canisters of mutagen, and more of their tech. Their helicopter will be back in ten minutes." One of the Foot Soldiers said as Frostbite walked past him.

"Continue to monitor the Kraang for any sign of a counter attack. We mustn't escalate the raids too high. What of the Turtles? Any activity from them?" Another Foot Soldier stepped up and spoke at this.

"They have been seen around several of the Kraang warehouses. We have yet to understand why or what the Kraang is doing in response to this." Frostbite nodded as one of his ears perked up.

"We have company…" A Foot Soldier ran in as the sounds of laser weapons could be heard.

"Master, Kraang droids, we have reports of near 100 of them!" Frostbite drew his Katana and sighed.

"Lock down the rest of the base and get the scientists deeper into the tunnels!" The Foot Soldiers nodded and ran off as Frostbite ran out as an arrow whizzed by him and into a droid.

"Capture the one that is known as 'Frostbite'." Frostbite growled and cut down a droid and sent the Kraang inside screaming as it ran.

"Archers, to the front lines! Swordsmen, cover them!" Frostbite leapt into the air and sliced several of the droids in half before firing his laser Shuriken into the squads of Kraang coming. Laser fire was met by Arrows as Foot Soldiers battled the droids, Frostbite decapitated one of the droids as the droids froze up.

"Research base is under attack from ones known as 'Turtles'. We must return to the place which is known as 'our base', and exterminate the 'Turtles'." The droids turned and began to march away as Frostbite sheathed his weapon.

"Capture what you can from them, I have to go see Master Hamato." The Foot Soldiers nodded as Frostbite disappeared down the tunnels.

Frostbite hopped the turntable and looked around. He looked at April and Casey as he walked in.

"What? You guys see Mutant Turtles, Ninja robots, Aliens, and I'm the thing that makes you two stare struck?" Frostbite continued to walk in before looking over his shoulder.

"And April? You're doing a fine job of becoming a Kunoichi, you should ask Donatello for more training with your Tessen." Frostbite barely heard the shocked 'thank you'. Before he continued to walk inside. Splinter barely looked up from his meditation as Frostbite honorable bowed and spoke.

"You don't look at me as the kind, little boy I used to be, do you?" Splinter spoke as Frostbite turned to leave.

"Just because you don't like my sons, you still aid them. The Tosho I know would always help those in need. So no, I do look at you as that kind little boy, just… More mature and confused. Tosho…. You never spoke of what happened at your house." Frostbite sat in front of the Master and closed his eyes as he spoke.

"A pair of assassins attacked my mother and father… I won't explain it all…. For now, I hope you can forgive me, Master, I will explain what I don't know if she gets here…." Splinter responded as Frostbite noticed the Turtles at the door.

"She?" Frostbite nodded and moved his arm so the locket wrapped around his armored arm showed. Splinter shooed the Turtles out.

"My girlfriend. I don't know if you would find this comical or not, but she was one of the assassins that attacked my family. One of them was a monster, no emotion or care for human life. I fought him with all my skill and beat him down with only a few minor bruises."

"And the other?" Frostbite grinned as Splinter

"She was good, well trained, relentless, and honorable. She as I could tell, didn't carry the same ruthless resolve to end my parents. She scarred my stomach and arms…. I only won because the roof collapsed…. I couldn't bring myself to abandon her and carried her to safety, I nursed her wounds and I will admit, she and I didn't entirely get along at first." Splinter rubbed his chin before motioning for Frostbite to continue.

"As time went on, so did our love, she could tell you her side, but I slowly fell for her. Anyone could not only match me, but had such a kind but ruthless heart was someone I could care about. We fell in love, I promise to explain my activity in Japan next time we speak, master. Anyway, after she healed, I brought her to meet the rest of the clan at the time. She became second in command of the clan, she's one of the most trained Kunoichi's I have ever seen…. Reminds me of your student."

"April." Frostbite nodded.

"Yes, she reminds me of her a bit, your son should admit his crush on her." The two laughed before Frostbite continued.

"We eventually split up, not romantically, but partner wise. She went to hunt down the other assassin, I went to stop Shredder. This locket is a symbol of our love, she has the other half."

"I see." Frostbite continued as he walked towards the door.

"I won't say more until she's here, it would be rude for her not to have a chance to tell her side of the story." Frostbite was about to step out of the room when Splinter spoke.

"You truly love her, don't you?" Frostbite smiled.

"With all my heart. She has kept me from going down the same path as Saki.

"You wouldn't trade your relationship or life as a Mutant for anything?" Frostbite laughed.

"At one time, I might have traded my life as a Mutant. Now, I wouldn't, I would rather be a Mutant then a human now." Splinter smiled.

"Then you are still the same Tosho I have visited as a child." Frostbite smiled and left.

Author notes

 **Phew, 1000-word chapter. I didn't know if I could make one but I guess I could. Also, I want to apogize if any reader finds these talks as info dumps. I am not going to spill everything about Frostbite yet and I don't plan to for a while. Next chapter will be on Saturday. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	8. Wolf vs Tiger

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Foot Civil War. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own TMNT, Nick, Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman do.**

"Master, Karai and some of the Mutants attacked the Turtles, we have still don't know nothing about Shredder's motives…. We still think he's in Japan for now." Frostbite put an armored hand on a tank of Mutagen while looking at one of the Foot Soldiers that was being mutated in it.

"Monitor her and the Kraang, I want to be aware of anything that goes on, I am still surprised some of you volunteered for mutation." The Foot Clan leader looked at the soldier as he spoke.

"Master, you gave us purpose and direction, we would still be thugs and scum without you. We owe you a lot more than this." Frostbite was about to answer when he sniffed the air and growled.

"That smell… He's back…. I will tear his head off after what he did." Frostbite began walking out while the Foot Soldier followed.

"Master, I don't understand, who is back?" Frostbite barely managed to say the name before he left.

"Tiger Claw." With that, Frostbite left as the Foot Soldier walked back to check on the two mutants being made.

"Remind me again, what makes you so special?" Karai said as Tiger Claw looked right at her.

"You should watch your mouth, girl, I won't hesitate to strike you don't if I must." Karai looked at his severed tail and a scar on his arm.

"What's with the missing tail and scar?" Tiger Claw narrowed his eyes and spoke.

"My tail was taken in a duel, I plan to make the one who did it suffer…. The scar on my arm is from a fight a while ago, I plan to make the one who inflicted the scar suffer." Shredder entered.

"He will handle our Wolf problem…. As my second in command." Tiger Claw turned at the wolf mention.

"Did you say wolf? I know of only one…. Let me hunt him, Master, I plan to kill him." Shredder growled before nodding.

"Do it, but don't come back without his head." Tiger Claw left without another world.

Tiger Claw landed on one of the neighboring buildings before he heard a roar.

"TIGER CLAW!" He turned and saw Frostbite standing on a building across the street.

"Frostbite, I thought I smelled a wolf." Frostbite growled.

"I smelled your stench as soon as you entered the city…. You're going to pay for what you did to my parents…. If they die in that hospital, you better hope you can run." The two Mutants leapt at each other, Frostbite fired his Laser Shuriken launcher at Tiger Claw as the two mutants traded punches.

"I almost forgot to ask…. Where is 'she?' I know your aware of where my-…" Frostbite kicked the Mutant Tiger back.

"YOU'RE NOT HURTING HER AGAIN! YOU LED HER DOWN THAT PATH ONCE, I WON'T LET YOU DO IT AGAIN!" Frostbite punched at Tiger Claw before he dodged it and tried to draw his Laser Pistol, Frostbite grabbed his arm and squeezed as the gun went sliding to the other side of the roof before Frostbite tackled Tiger Claw off the building. Both Mutants slammed into a car, crushing the roof, Tiger Claw flew away with his jetpack before Frostbite shot him down with a Shuriken.

"You're not getting away." Tiger Claw dusted himself off.

"This isn't over yet." Frostbite nodded and growled as he got his Katana out.

"You are so right…. It ends when I tear your head off for nearly killing my parents!" Frostbite and Tiger Claw leapt at each other before Tiger Claw roundhouse kicked Frostbite, the Mutant wiped the spit off his face before punching Tiger Claw into a car so hard it dented the metal and smashed the windows. Tiger Claw got out his ice Pistol as Frostbite fired an explosive Shuriken which wounded Tiger Claw in the hand.

"Now, this is for my parents…." Frostbite said as he leapt at Tiger Claw who barely blocked the blow and punched Frostbite away. Tiger Claw readied himself for another round before a voice cut him off.

"Tiger Claw, we found the Turtles!" Both Mutants looked up to see Karai as she sent in Footbots to hold off Frostbite, Tiger Claw fired up his jetpack and landed on the building.

"No! Come back and face me, coward!" Frostbite said as he cut down a Footbot.

"Another time, Tosho!" The duo vanished as Frostbite smashed another Footbot into a car which crushed the machine.

"It will be the last time, Takeshi…" Frostbite said as his radio buzzed to life.

"Master, we know where the Turtles are going! Karai is trying to cut us off!" Frostbite growled before leaping towards a building and climbing up.

"Hold them off, I will be there soon…." Frostbite said as he vanished into the Night.

Author notes

 **Yep, Tiger Claw is the one who nearly killed Frostbite's parents. I will be making another 1-2 chapters tomorrow, I still need to say thanks for all the views! You guys make this story worth writing. If you guys have an idea for a oc you want in the story, or a story idea, let me know. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. ghosts of the past

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Foot Clan Civil War. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own TMNT, Nick, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird do.**

Frostbite growled as he landed on the roof near Shredder's lair, the Mutant growled in anger before leaping through the glass and crashing to the floor.

"WHAT!? WHO DARES!" Shredder said as Frostbite stood up and wiped the shards of glass off his armor.

"Saki…. AND YOU!" Frostbite said as he looked Tiger Claw in the eyes, Shredder growled and stood as Leo silently entered from the other side of the room.

"Frostbite…. I would have thought that you had stayed in Japan, you're not safe here…" Shredder growled as Frostbite drew his Katana.

"Brave words from the man that turned the Foot Clan, a clan of honorable warriors, into a criminal empire that does nothing but destroy and steal! I came to rescue Splinter, but your and Tiger Claw's deaths will be a nice consolation prize!" Frostbite leapt at Shredder as Tiger Claw tackled him to the side.

"Master, kill the Rat! I will handle him!" Frostbite headbutted Tiger Claw before punching him in the ribs and then roundhouse kicking the Mutant to the side.

"You're not going to stop me from cutting out the disease that destroyed the Foot Clan's honor!" Frostbite lunged at Tiger Claw as Shredder finally noticed Leo and sent Rahzar, Fishface, and Karai after him. Shredder leapt at Splinter in a rage.

"Your death is mine, rodent! Then Frostbite's!" Frostbite kicked Tiger Claw back as the Mutants punched and kicked away.

"You will die, but before that, you will tell me where she is!" Frostbite growled and punched Tiger Claw who caught the punch before both punched the other away. Frostbite looked down to see Shredder fall into the water as he and Leonardo escaped, Frostbite decided the fight wasn't worth fighting all four and jumped out the window.

"AFTER THEM!" Shredder roared in anger as Karai, Rahzar, Tiger Claw and Fish Face leapt out the shattered window after them.

"You have a habit of showing up at the most random times, Frostbite!" Leonardo said as the 2 finally stopped running and Leo helped Splinter down to mediate.

"I came to destroy Saki and Tiger Claw…. But Master Hamato and protecting him comes first, I won't ever let another good friend or someone I am close to die." The Foot Clan leader sniffed the air and growled.

"They are close." An earthquake cut them off as Karai, Tiger Claw, Rahzar and Fish Face cornered them.

"Turtles, protect Splinter, I can handle-…" Splinter cut him off.

"No, Tosho, I will handle Tiger Claw, you handle Fish Face and Rahzar." Frostbite looked at the Master Ninja and nodded.

"As you say, friend of my family." Frostbite drew his blade and lunged at Rahzar and Fishface and tackled both off the roof.

"Come, rat. Meet your death." Tiger Claw said as Splinter stood.

"My death may come, but it won't be at your hands."

Frostbite kicked Rahzar before slamming Fish Face into the ground.

"You both rely on force over skill, it is your weakness." Frostbite blocked a punch from Fish Face before severing one of the Mutant's water hoses with his Katana, Fish Face gasped for water as he retreated. Frostbite cracked his neck and looked at Rahzar.

"Bring it, bone man." Rahzar lunged as Frostbite ducked the Mutant's claws as he was kicked backwards.

"I will bring your head to Master Shredder." Frostbite launched as Rahzar lunged only for Frostbite to vault over his back and use his own momentum to toss Rahzar off the roof.

"Skill and honor mean everything." He looked down as another earthquake occurred and a massive creature erupted out of the ground.

"What in the?!" He looked up at the sound of a cry of surprise as Tiger Claw tumbled into the creature's mouth, Frostbite allowed himself a small smile as the creature was sucked back into its dimension.

"Good riddance, my family can heal in peace now." Frostbite considered going up and speaking to Splinter but decided that could wait as he leapt into the sewers as Splinter watched.

"Master, the Mutants are-…" Frostbite waved the Foot Soldier to the side as he walked in.

"I will handle it, soldier. Do you know where they-…" Frostbite looked around the Foot Clan base as the two Mutants stomped out of the shadows. One wore a Black tank top that was barely fitting its chest, it also wore shorts as it walked towards Frostbite with webbed feet and hands that ended in claws. The other wore a Blue Jacket with the Clan's symbols on its arms, a pair of spiked bracelets hung from its arms as it towered over Frostbite on its 8 legs that hung out of the back of its jacket. One stared with 2 purple eyes, the other with black, eight eyes. Frostbite looked at them both and noticed one was a Mutant Great White Shark, the other was mutated from a Mexican Red Knee Tarantula.

"Master…" Both said as Frostbite remembered the names he had given the Foot Soldiers as they volunteered to be mutated.

"Razor Fang, Flotsam. I see you have finally gotten down with your mutations…. How do you feel?" Both Mutants looked at each other before answering.

"Fine, we chose to become like this…. What now, Master?" Frostbite answered a minute later.

"We prepare for battle."

Author notes

 **Ok, I didn't know how I should have done this chapter, but I think it came out ok. I am sorry about how I described Flotsam and Razor Fang, I am not the best at designing characters all the time. I might post another chapter today or I might post them tomorrow. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. Fly to the web

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Foot Clan Civil War. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own TMNT, Nick, Peter Laird, and Kevin Eastman do.**

Frostbite looked over a canister of mutagen that his Foot Soldiers had stolen in one of their raids on the Kraang. He was shaken from his thoughts as Flotsam entered the room.

"Master, that Bat Mutant that showed up a few weeks again is back and flying around the city. It hasn't disrupted any of our missions or supply chains but shouldn't we worry about it?" Frostbite put the mutagen canister back into the vault that his science division had created and turned.

"That Mutant is the father of the O'Neil girl, the Turtles can handle it. Any news on the Foot or Kraang? We need to be ready to deploy all of our troops soon, I don't plan to wait to attack Saki any longer then I must." Flotsam was about to speak when Razor Fang and two Foot Soldiers entered.

"Master, there is another Mutant in town…. A giant fly." Frostbite looked at the Mutant Tarantula in disbelief.

"Your joking, right?" Razor Fang shook his head as Frostbite sighed.

"Get one of the choppers ready…. I shouldn't be surprised that there is more Mutants…. But I am." Frostbite said as he huffed in annoyance.

Frostbite looked out of the Foot Clan helicopter as it flew over the city, he looked down to see a Foot Clan van that Razor Fang and Flotsam were using.

"You said that it took the O'Neil girl and flew her back towards a lab like the one I saw Rahzar at?"

"Yes, boss, we saw him land at the warehouse. The Turtles are already on their way.

"Remind me again, why did you bring this new Mutant to my attention?" Razor Fang was the one to respond as the 6 Foot Soldiers behind him got their blades and Bows ready.

"We heard it was Shredder's lackey, um… Baxter Stockman?" Frostbite growled as the chopper landed on the roof of the building.

"Get the lock open." Frostbite said to one of his Foot Soldiers as the soldier nodded and got out a small vial of Hydrochloric acid that Frostbite also had his scientists make. The Foot Soldier poured the acid on the lock before leading the other five Foot Soldiers in, Frostbite looked down to see 4 more Foot Soldiers enter with Razor Fang and Flotsam. He entered as a group of Footbots, led by Rahzar entered.

"Whoa! Who are the new guys? They look awesome!" Mikey said as Razor Fang and Flotsam entered.

"The names are Razor Fang and Flotsam, two of Master Frostbite's newest Foot Clan Mutants." Rahzar growled as Razor Fang lunged at the evil Mutant.

"Master Shredder is the true leader of the Foot, not Frostbite!" Razor Fang kicked Rahzar back as he balanced on his legs.

"No, that scum isn't!" Razor Fang and Rahzar lunged at each other as Flotsam and the Foot Soldiers attacked the Footbots.

"YOU!" Stockman said as Frostbite looked down to see Donnie, Casey, and Leo trying to free April.

"I always thought you were spineless like a bug, Stockman. I just didn't think it would be as ironic as this." Frostbite leapt off the beam as Stockman's acid dissolved it, he looked down to see Razor Fang punch Rahzar before gluing the Mutant to the wall with mutated webbing from his mouth.

"Stick around a while." Razor Fang taunted as Flotsam crushed a Footbot in his webbed hands. They, Casey, Leo, Donnie, Frostbite and Stockman looked on as April fell into the tub of mutagen…. Only to climb out fine.

"Immune to mutagen…." Frostbite said as he leapt out of the way of Stockman's acid spit. He looked down to see the Turtles, Casey and April retreat with a syringe that glowed vermillion.

"AFTER THEM, GET ME THAT RETRO MUTAGEN!" Rahzar said before Razor Fang webbed up his mouth.

"Retro mutagen? Ugh, I don't ever want that stuff near me." Frostbite groaned before looking at Razor Fang, Flotsam, and his Foot Soldiers.

"Go help the Turtles, I am going back to our base." Flotsam and Razor Fang nodded before Razor Fang kicked Rahzar in the face and knocked him out.

"Least he won't know where the base is." Flotsam said as he, Razor Fang and their squad of Foot Soldiers ran back to the van.

"Foot Soldiers, back to base, we have done what we came here to do." Frostbite said as he and his Foot Soldiers jumped back to the roof to take the Foot Clan helicopter back to the entrance to the Subway station.

Frostbite walked to the science division as Flotsam and Razor Fang returned.

"Any progress on the new weapons, Dr. Samuel?" Frostbite asked the head scientist as the other technicians and scientists walked throughout the lab they had built in an abandoned railway turntable room.

"Not yet, Master, we hadn't started work on 'Project Titan or Project Velocity.'

"What about project 'atlas.' I want to know if anyone else volunteered for it." The Scientist shook his head.

"We don't have the 2 volunteers yet, I will alert you when we do." Frostbite nodded and passed Flotsam and Razor Fang.

"Your dismissed for now, I need to write a letter to someone." Frostbite looked down at his locket before walking into his personal chamber.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done early. I will be posting the final TMNT chapter for this week tomorrow. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	11. Tiger in the Bush

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Foot Clan Civil War. Enjoy the 700- word chapter. I don't own TMNT, Nick, Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman do.**

Frostbite looked at the letter he had written and began to read what he had written.

"Dear Allie, I am glad to have gotten your previous letter about how you are in Japan…. I have news, however…. Your brother is here in New York. Last time I saw him, however, he was killed in battle with another group of Mutants, I am unsure whether or not he truly died. We both know he's a snake and snakes do not die easily, write back as soon as you get this, I do miss you.

Sincerely yours, Frostbite." The Mutant Wolf was broken from his thoughts by Flotsam.

"Master…. Tiger Claw lives… We have reports he is after the Turtles with Karai." Frostbite growled before stomping past the Foot Clan Mutant and leaving.

Frostbite climbed up to the top of the building before sniffing the air around him.

"He is close…. I was a fool to think he would so easily." Frostbite sniffed the air again before growling and drawing his Katana.

"I was stupid to think you would perish so easily, Takeshi." Frostbite turned as Tiger Claw drew his blasters.

"I sent Karai after those Turtles, I will hunt them…. WHEN I'M DONE KILLING YOU!" Frostbite growled and lunged as Tiger Claw used his jetpack to fly into the air and fire a barrage of Laser and Ice fire. Frostbite aimed his Shuriken launcher and fired the weapon on his arm as the Ninja Stars hit Tiger Claw's jetpack and crashed the Mutant into the roof.

"Your done haunting her…" Frostbite said as Tiger Claw drew his blade and swung it as the blades clanged off each other, Frostbite blocked the next strike before slashing and cutting Tiger Claw on his arm.

"You forget, you can't fight me without your guns." Frostbite swung the blade again as Tiger Claw rolled and grabbed his laser gun before firing it at Frostbite as the Mutant Wolf began to deflect the blasts with his Katana.

"I will find her and make her suffer, you're the first one I kill here, however." Frostbite backflipped before landing on the water tower and cutting it with his Katana, causing a flood of water which flushed Tiger Claw off the building.

"Your nothing but a hired gun, Takeshi. At least she had honor when she fought me, you dragged her down a path she could break free from. You're the monster, I'm just a warrior." Tiger Claw leapt onto the roof and kicked Frostbite backed as the Mutants growled in annoyance as they circled each other.

"I set her free, her compassion for others made her weak." Frostbite blocked a bicycle kick before punching the Mutant back and kicking him in the ribs.

"No, you corrupted her. She loved you like a brother and you threw it always away for money and thought Humans would accept us!" Frostbite was kicked back as Tiger Claw tried to slice him with his claws before Frostbite tackled him and began to punch him in the face.

"Your… Nothing…. But… A…. MONSTER!" Frostbite said before Tiger Claw kicked him away and shot him with his laser gun, Frostbite barely blocking the hit with his arm.

"Another time, Tosho, your head will be mine," The Mutant said with a growl as he used a smoke bomb to escape.

"Blast it!" Frostbite said, he considered chasing him, decided the Turtles could handle him and left as he leapt down to the street to go home.

"Boss, we heard the Scientists are nearly completed with 'Project Mech', they said they be making combat models within a week." Razor Fang said as Frostbite nodded and walked into his room.

"You Turtles better handle that animal…. Before he causes more damage." Frostbite said as he grabbed his letter and went to go find a way to send it to Allie.

Japan, 1 week later.

The figure looked down at the message and laughed as she brushed off the dust on her hands and began to read the letter. Her Golden eyes narrowed under her tattered hood as she finished reading the letter.

"I need to go as soon as I am done with my business here." She looked at her locket wrapped around her exposed arm.

"Tosho…. I promise as soon as I get there…. I won't be running from past anymore." She said as she looked over the locket and laughed at the name on it.

'Allie, aka, Alopex.'

Author notes

 **Ok, I will be posting more chapters this week…. I do, however want to ask…. Is anyone hating how the story is shaping up? I am trying to not give away too much, too early. I am also trying to make sure people can read the story, grammar wise. Next chapter will be on Thursday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	12. Master vs Master

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Foot Clan Civil War. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own TMNT, Nick, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird do.**

"HE LOST WHAT!?" Frostbite said as Razor Fang repeated his words.

"Shredder lost the Kuto Kabuto, our reports stated it was stolen from his lair." Frostbite turned to the Spider Mutant and spoke in a low tone.

"Find that helmet and destroy it, Shredder needs it to be the leader of the Foot Clan, we destroy it, his clan crumbles." Razor Fang nodded and went to get Flotsam and the rest of the Foot Soldiers in the clan as Frostbite turned to another Dr. Samuel

"Release the mechs, I will lead them, they need a test run anyway."

4 Foot Clan Motorcycles and Vans roared through the street, all loaded with Foot Soldier with Razor Fang and Flotsam leading the 20 soldiers.

"You all know what to do, find that helmet and smash it…. Don't let Shredder's lackeys slow you down." The soldiers on the bikes and in the vans nodded as the convoy roared towards the last known location of the helmet.

"Remember, find that helmet and destroy it. This is a field test, I expect you to preform to what I was told." Frostbite said to a Foot Mech. Each machine had four arms as big as a tree, 4 eyes that could see in different spectrums of light and color. Each also wielded a Kraang like rifle, except it was in red and black, each machine also had an Odachi on their back and a concealed jetpack to help them fly.

"Deploy." Frostbite said as the 8 Foot Mechs leapt out of the 2 Helicopters as they flew off to assist Flotsam and Razor Fang as Frostbite looked out the chopper as it landed on the roof of Shredder's lair. Frostbite crashed through the window as he could hear Shredder.

"Hiding, Saki? I forgot, your face was brunt in a fire that you caused because you were ticked Tang Shen didn't like you and chose Splinter!" Shredder roared and launched himself at the Mutant Wolf as Frostbite blocked the warlord's Tekko-kagi with his Katana.

"Shut it boy! You know nothing of my past!" Frostbite headbutted the man back before being kicked back as he lunged.

"You forget, our war has lasted for 2 years, Saki. I know how much of a monster you are, your so convinced Splinter is the wrong one here that you won't even admit Karai is his daughter!" Shredder roared and lunged.

"SILENCE!" Sparks flew as the two warriors slashed, punched, grappled and kicked around the lair before Frostbite managed to cut Saki on his chest, the man growled in anger before kicking Frostbite as he crashed into the wall.

"Now you die, then your clan…. And then that 'Allie' you talk so much about." Frostbite roared in rage before slashing shredder across the legs and causing the man to scream.

"Don't you dare threaten Allie or my clan, you monster! The Foot used to be an honorable and peacekeeping clan, you turned them into thieves and murderers!" Shredder lunged as Frostbite brought up his blade and blocked the move before barely dodging a kick that would have shattered his ribs even with his armor. Frostbite caught Shredder's next punch before kicking him so hard he crashed into his throne.

"Your forgetting who I learned from." Shredder coughed up a drop of blood as he stood to his feet.

"That cursed Rat…. And 2 traitors." Frostbite fired his Laser Shuriken launcher and for once, Shredder was a second too slow and the warlord crashed to the ground, unconscious.

"Don't you ever insult Hamato Yoshi or my parents." Frostbite was about to climb up and end Shredder when he heard Footbots.

"Boss, we had the Kabuto but Leonardo took it. We dealt with Shredder's lackeys, you want us to pursue him?" Frostbite looked at Shredder who was just recovering and spoke.

"No, return to base, we have done enough." Frostbite leapt to the window and then out as Shredder recovered.

"That's the last time the Rat's teachings will save you, Mutt." Shredder said as he limped into the shadows.

"Boss, those Foot Mechs did great, they nearly trashed the Footbots themselves." Flotsam said as Frostbite nodded.

"Good, tell the doctor to mass produce them. We are going to going to need more troops and supplies anyway." Razor Fang held up one of his 8 hands as he walked on his spider legs coming from his back.

"This came to you…. From Japan." Frostbite grabbed the letter and walked into his room.

"Dear Frost.

I thank you for the leader…. It's been a while since…. You know 'finding my enemy.' I did get your letter on Takeshi…. We both know that monster I used to call a brother can't live, I have some business in Japan before I come to find him. As for things…. I hope you're doing well in your war with Saki, I haven't met the man, but most of the underworld knew him, I promise to talk as soon as I can and as soon as I get to New York…. Bring Takeshi down, Frost, I beg of you….

Love, 'Allie'."

Frostbite smiled and began to write another letter.

"I will, Allie, I will." Flotsam and Razor Fang looked from the doorway as their master wrote.

Author notes

 **Phew, I am going to be doing 6 or so chapters a week if I can… I promise not to rush anything…. Also, there will be villains from the comic verse so keep on the lookout. Next chapter will be tomorrow. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	13. War on the Horzion

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Foot Clan Civil War. Enjoy the 700- word chapter. I don't own TMNT, Nick, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird do.**

Frostbite woke up to the sound of someone running down the tunnels.

"Blasted girl, Foot, after her!" Frostbite said as Flotsam and Razor Fang ran after her with 20 Foot Mechs as Frostbite gathered 15 Foot Soldiers and ran after them.

"Why is Karai running?" Flotsam said as Frostbite answered.

"After Shredder, she must want him dead for lying to her!" Frostbite said as Razor Fang spoke up.

"I can't believe that the daughter of Hamato Yoshi is impulsive as one of the Turtles." Frostbite didn't respond to that as he and the rest of the Foot Clan forces climbed up the tunnel into Shredder's lair.

"Get her, if the Turtles get in your way, help them, if they don't want your help, take them out…. But don't kill them." Flotsam and Razor Fang nodded as they led the Foot Mechs and Foot Soldiers into the lab.

"Now…. Where is that…. There we are." Frostbite said as he grabbed three scrolls from a glass case and put them in a satchel on his waist.

"You stole from my family and Master Yoshi…. And you call us the monsters, Saki." Frostbite said as he ran towards the Lab. Frostbite jumped onto a cable above the room as he looked down to see Flotsam and Razor Fang battling Rahzar, Baxter Stockman as his Foot Mechs and Soldiers battled Footbots and took potshots at Shredder as they tried not to injurie Splinter.

"Cease fire-…." Frostbite looked up as Karai fell into the Mutagen as Shredder blocked Leonardo from stopping the rope.

"Karai, no!" Shredder yelled as Frostbite fired his Laser Shuriken launcher and hit Shredder with several of the projectiles as they knocked him to a lower floor.

"Foot, retreat!" The Foot Soldiers and Mechs climbed up and fled down the tunnel as Flotsam kicked Fishface back and flipped up to the next floor as Razor Fang glued down Rahzar to the wall with his mutant webbing from his mouth.

"You will pay for hurting the friend of my family, Saki…. Just not today." Frostbite growled as he retreated right before the Turtles and Splinter followed.

"Master Yoshi?" Frostbite said as he walked into the Turtles lair with Flotsam and Razor Fang.

"Tosho?" Donnie said as Frostbite looked at the Turtle.

"How is he? I saw what happened to Karai, it can't be easy for him." Donnie nodded.

"He will be fine, Leo is more worried about Karai. I don't blame him…." Frostbite spoke up.

"You know…. He isn't the only one worrying about someone, I know you like that O'Neil girl." Donnie blushed and laughed nervously.

"She's just a…." Frostbite laughed.

"I may not be entirely on your side…. But you should tell her. I used to be nervous around my girlfriend, but I took a shot and now we are together." Donnie nodded.

"So, what should I do?" Frostbite sighed and sat down.

"Come here to help Splinter, get stuck giving love advise to a Turtle." Donnie growled at him before Frostbite spoke.

"Don't do something stupid like try and be blunt, Ninja like you and me understand subtle, try that, Donnie. You should look for things you both like… I am not the best at playing matchmaker…. But do something you know she likes." Frostbite got up to walk to the door before Donnie spoke up again.

"Thanks, Tosho." Frostbite nodded as he climbed the turntable.

"Don't mention it, you tell me when he's ok, though. I own him a lot for what he did to help me years ago," Donnie nodded as Frostbite, Razor Fang and Flotsam left.

"Continue to recruit Foot Soldiers, Dr. Samuel, I want as many Foot mechs and purified Mutagen as you can manufacture. Shredder is going to make this war tougher than before, I want to be ready so I'm asking you all to make the Foot Clan ready for war." Frostbite said as he walked back into his chambers as the trio looked at each other.

"I hope 'she' comes back soon, Master Frostbite could use some help with things." Flotsam said as Razor Fang and the doctor nodded.

Author notes

 **Sorry for no fighting scene, I didn't think I could fit it in or do it as well. Next chapter will be tomorrow. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	14. War for New York

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Foot Clan Civil War. Enjoy the 700- word chapter. I don't own TMNT, Nick, Peter Laird, and Kevin Eastman do.**

 **Takes place during the invasion parts 1 and 2**

Frostbite cut the Kraang Droid in half before crushing a Footbot with his other hand as he turned on his radio to speak.

"Flotsam, Razor Fang, we need to lock down the tunnels around the Dojo, there is too many Kraang and Foot to fight up here and their taking more territory then we can take back." He heard laser fire on the other end and turned to a Foot Soldier as 20 gathered around Frostbite.

"Take out as many Kraang and Foot as you can, we need to lock down as much of our territory as we can." The Foot Clan leader took off as the Foot Soldiers ran off to lock down the tunnels leading to the subway station.

Flotsam crushed a Footbot in his jaws as Razor Fang cut apart dozens of Kraang Droids with his clawed arms and legs. Ahead, 20 Foot Mechs were firing down the tunnels as dozens of Footbots and Kraang Droids poured down the tunnels towards the base.

"We need more mechs or we won't be able to keep them out of the base!" Razor Fang said as he cut down another 4 Footbots.

"Assembly line is making them as fast as it can, Master Frostbite took 10% of the Foot Soldiers out to go handle their invasion topside!" Flotsam said as he crushed a Kraang Droid in his hands before dropping it as the Kraang inside scurried away. The Foot Mechs fired as Footbot after Footbot fell to the laser fire as more poured in. Flotsam watched as an arrow pierced a Kraang Droid as 20 Foot Soldiers drew Katanas and rushed in as 10 Foot Soldier archers picked off Kraang and Footbot.

"Master sent us, they have too many troops on the surface, Master's on his way!" One of the archers said as he fired an arrow that pierced a Footbot and sent the machine crashing to the ground.

"Retreat, the invasion of New York that is being invaded needs more Kraang for the invasion." One of the Kraang said as the remaining 30 droids left, the 20 Footbots were cut down by arrows and Katanas from the Foot Soldiers as Frostbite landed on a train car.

"Report. I want to know what we lost." Flotsam spoke up as the Foot leader, Flotsam and Razor Fang and the Foot Soldiers and mechs walked inside.

"We lost 8 mechs in the assault, Dr. Samuel is making more. We also have reports that several groups of non-mutated humans were able to escape to safety because of our skirmishes.

"We can't defend the city forever, Master. Even the Turtles have abandoned it, we also haven't heard from Master Hamato yet." Frostbite lowered his head in sadness before turning to Flotsam.

"Flotsam, make sure the troops we have are ready, we need to be ready for another attack. Razor Fang, make sure the assembly lines are still running, we can't recruit Foot Soldiers right now but we need as many troops as we can muster." The Mutants nodded before Flotsam spoke up.

"What do we do if we aren't leaving the city? We don't have the men or resources to fight a war like this, especially with all the forces the Kraang and Foot have in the city right now." Frostbite nodded as he began to walk towards his room.

"We do what the original Foot Clan did, we defend the innocent and fight… I know right now we can't win and things look bleak, but I won't run, we can at least hold them off until the Turtles get back…. Otherwise, your right, we can't fight a two- pronged war like this, we keep our heads down unless we find people to protect or a weak spot, you both got me?" The Foot Clan Mutants nodded as Frostbite closed his room's doors and sat on his bed, legs crossed while rubbing his head.

"I really wish Allie was here, she could at least help me with direction." Frostbite sighed as he began to get ready to lead the Foot through this battle.

Author notes

 **Ok, I won't be posting more chapters tomorrow but I will be posting more chapters on Wednesday. I will try and make 5-6 chapters of this story a week. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	15. War meeting

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Foot Clan Civil War. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own TMNT, Nick Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman do.**

3 days before return of Turtles

"Status?" Frostbite said as he walked out of his room and looked at Flotsam and Razor Fang as 2 Foot Mechs guarded the entrance.

"We managed to get another 20 civilians to safety. But our forces haven't been able to gain much ground." Frostbite nodded.

"How many do we have right now?" Razor Fang answered as Flotsam left to guard the lab.

"We have 500 Foot Mechs and 300 Foot Soldiers…. They still have thousands of Footbots and Kraang in the city, Master. We don't have the numbers to handle an army this size. Frostbite walked into the room and looked at the door to the lab.

"We aren't trying to win this war, Razor Fang. We are trying to hold them off long enough for the Turtles to return." Razor Fang looked at Frostbite as the Mutant Grey Wolf looked down at a map of the city.

"You think they will return? We haven't been able to find Splinter either, our Foot Soldiers are still looking for them." Frostbite sighed and looked at Razor Fang.

"What about the helicopters and motorcycles? You know how modern our clan is now." Razor Fang clicked his mandibles together before responding to the question.

"All 20 dragon cycles and 10 choppers are accounted for…. I still wonder how modern our clan will be if we are trying to make clan like it was years ago," Frostbite turned to face the map again.

"I want the clan to be like it was back then…. But I also want it to have the customs of the old clan as well, Razor Fang. Back then, honor and defending the weak was what stood as the most important thing to our clan, things have changed, we may not fight with just smoke and mirrors…. But I don't see us defending the city or winning this war without having to change somethings around. It's how things have to be, I will be in my room if you need me. Recall all our forces out there, I don't want any more heroes to die fighting a war we can't win right now." Razor Fang nodded as Flotsam entered the room again, just as Frostbite left it.

Frostbite drew in a breath as he meditated in the middle of the room, his eyes closed to allow focus. The Foot Clan leader sighed as he crossed his legs and sat down.

"I truly wish you were here, father. I have begun to do what you wanted, I will make you proud." Frostbite whispered as he meditated, he looked at his locket.

"Allie, I pray you get here one day, Takeshi will pay. On this, I swear." He was pulled from his thoughts by Flotsam.

"Master." Frostbite turned.

"I didn't want to be disturbed, Flotsam. What is it?"

"The Turtles will be here in a few days."

Author notes

 **Ok, I maybe posting only 4 or 3 chapters a week due to my dragon's story. Next chapter will be on Thursday or Friday. Until then, Lighting Knight out!**


	16. Raids

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Foot Clan Civil War. Enjoy the 700- word chapter. I don't own TMNT, Nick, Peter Laird, and Kevin Eastman do.**

"Continue to fire, their Kraang Droids are too spread out to be able to stop us!" Frostbite said as 6 Foot Mechs marched in, guns blazing as 12 Foot Soldiers followed. Frostbite had launched a raid against the Kraang at nearly the same time the Turtles were arriving back in New York, he had managed to catch the Kraang guarding the base off guard as he led the raid personally.

"Flotsam, Razor Fang, we are nearly on the second level. Is the skirmishes above going any better?" The Foot Clan leader was answered by static as 10 more Kraang Droids marched down the halls with 2 Bio Droids backing them up.

"Foot Soldiers, secure the mutagen, Foot Mechs, open fire!" The Foot Mechs blasted away at the Kraang as they returned fire and destroyed one of the mechs before Frostbite took down three of the Droids with his Laser Shuriken Launcher.

"More Foot Mechs, now!" The wall behind the lab exploded as 8 more Foot Mechs marched in and took down 5 of the Droids with their laser rifles as the Bio Droids ran forward and threw themselves as the machines as the Mechs marched towards them.

"Lab, now." Frostbite said as he and the Foot Soldiers ran down the hall towards the Mutagen lab.

The 4 Kraang Droids fell to the ground as the Foot Soldiers cut them in half with their Katanas and began to put canisters of Mutagen and Kraang tech into duffel bags, Frostbite inspected one of the canisters before filling his own duffel bag and then turning to his 6 Foot Soldiers.

"We are done here, we have what we came here to get, now, we vanish." The Foot Soldiers nodded as they and Frostbite ran out of the lab while setting charges to destroy the remains of the lab.

"Flotsam, Razor Fang, report." The Mutant Grey Wolf was finally given a response by his Lieutenants.

"Boss, we have weakened the Foot and Kraang's hold on the city, Turtles can handle the rest for now. You done with your raid?" Frostbite answered as he turned the corner.

"Yes, we have more Mutagen and tech for the war, return home. We have work to do." The Foot Clan leader looked as the Foot Mech's impaled the Bio Droids on their Odachi blades.

"Glad to see the tech to make you was worth it, Foot, we return to the choppers!" The Foot Clan troops vanished as 4 Foot Clan helicopters flew away, leaving the Kraang base to collapse from the damage the bombs left behind.

"Glad to see the city isn't a wasteland anymore, Master." Razor Fang said as they and 20 Foot Soldiers entered with them as Frostbite motioned for his troops to get rest or be repaired.

"Yes, it seems we have New York back because of the Turtles…. however, we cannot let this distract us from our war with Shredder and the Kraang. We may have weakened their forces in both the city and also resupplied our forces with new supplies of Mutagen and Kraang tech, but we also need to keep pressing our attacks with them. You two have earned your rest for now and we have some time to breath, but I want you to inform the Doctor to continue his work to help us with the war. I am going to meditate, I don't want to be disturbed, you two rest like I said. You deserve it."

Frostbite walked into his room and sat down on his bed while closing his eyes, he began to speak as he relaxed.

"Sometimes, I wonder if this war can truly be stopped for good. We have fought for so long, I forget sometimes that our battles are to protect the innocent and weak. I wish you were here, Allie, you always used to have an answer to anything, I could have used the help. Still, we have come far from just a small clan in Japan, I hope you and my parents are ok, I can't bear to lose you.

Frostbite fell asleep, confused.

Author notes

 **Ok, I do think I am going to be posting 3-4 chapters a week rather than the 5-6 I wanted to. I have other stories to handle but I don't plan on abandoning this one. Next will be up Wednesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	17. Snake in the grass

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Foot Clan Civil War. Enjoy the 600-word chapter. I don't own TMNT, Nick, Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman do.**

Frostbite landed on the roof and sniffed the air.

"I smell snake, Flotsam, Razor Fang, report in. I want to know what you found." The Foot Clan leader was answered a minute later.

"Boss, we think those two thieves that tried to steal the Kuto Kabuto are looking for Karai." Frostbite shook his head, as much as he hated how boneheaded Karai was, he promised Splinter he would help find her.

"Find her, then…. But don't get yourselves killed, city is still crawling with Kraang."

"Roger, boss, we will take what Foot Soldiers and Foot Mechs we can and let you know if anything comes up." Frostbite thanked them, signed off his comm and jumped onto the streets before vanishing into the shadows.

10 Foot Mechs flew overhead as 15 Foot Soldiers raced along rooftops above, Flotsam looked up at them as he and Razor Fang searched the back alleys.

"Hmm, not here, I think we should try another… What is that noise?" Flotsam asked as Razor Fang looked up with his 8 eyes as two shadows passed overhead.

"Rahzar and Fishface, they must be looking for Karai, we should follow them to find Karai." Flotsam nodded and pressed a button on his wrist to inform the Foot Mechs and Foot Soldiers to follow them as the two Mutants followed Rahzar and Fishface into the night.

Frostbite opened his eyes from his meditation and hit the button on his wrist communicator before bringing the hologram to his face.

"What is it, Razor Fang?" The Mutant looked up at his master before bowing and clacking his mandibles together.

"We found them at the docks, our troops are forming a perimeter and the Turtles just arrived…. As did the two scumbags from the heist…. And Shredder…" Frostbite sighed, he didn't want Foot Clan forces openly being in the street where they could be vulnerable but nodded and spoke to his Lieutenant just the same, even as his eyes narrowed and his blood boiled from hearing who was at the docks.

"I am on my way, don't do anything stupid before I get there." He left the room a minute later.

10 minutes later.

"I didn't expect to you here as well, mutt. I will extend the same off I did to the rest of the trash here, give me my daughter and I will let you go to die another battle." Frostbite growled and unsheathed his Katana as Shredder knocked Leo away.

"And I will give you a choice, old man, give me Karai and I will make your death swift…. Which is far more then what you deserve." Shredder lunged as Frostbite blocked his blades and began to slash and kick at the tyrant before Rahzar tackled him.

"Die, you pretender!" Frostbite was about to say something before Flotsam tackled the Mutant off Frostbite.

"Get your hands off the true master!" Frostbite blocked Shredder's kick before being forced back by Fishface, he looked over and saw Karai escaping into the water before looking over at Flotsam and Razor Fang.

"Foot Clan, retreat! Our battle is over!" Flotsam and Razor Fang nodded as they escaped, Flotsam diving into the ocean, Razor Fang swinging away and leading the Foot Mechs and Soldiers away.

"NO!" Shredder said as he lunged and was kicked back by Frostbite as Shredder shook off the blow.

"Another time, Saki." He leapt onto a container and then leapt away as Shredder looked over at Zeck and Steranko.

Author notes

 **Next chapter will be tomorrow, I am only going to be posting 3 chapters of this story a week. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	18. History of the Wolf

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Foot Clan Civil War. Enjoy the 700- word chapter. I don't own TMNT, Peter Laird, and Kevin Eastman do.**

"Renet, why are you here again?" Leo asked as the Time Master appeared in the lair and frowned.

"Splinter said you don't know about Frostbite." Leo nodded.

"Yeah, he isn't a very social Mutant…. I think its times you learn why." Mikey, Raph, and Donnie walked in as Leo explained it to them.

"Very well…. We accept your offer to learn…. If you think it will help." Renet nodded and made a time portal with her staff as it showed a small boy.

"Who's the kid?" Renet sighed and spoke up as she paced back and forth.

"That kid is Frostbite…. Before he was mutated, his name is Tosho Meiyou, he was born to 2 of the Foot Clan's best soldiers…. Tanken and Yumi… I don't have much on them." The Turtles watched as time sped up and the boy became a 15-year-old teen and train, they furrowed their brows.

"His parents began to train him as time went on, they left the Foot Clan when Shredder took over, they trained their child as they knew Shredder would eventually come for their heads." Donnie chose this moment to speak up.

"Why would he care about two Foot Soldiers?" Renet turned to the Turtle and spoke.

"They had a lot of power and influence, Donatello, they were two of the best warriors in the history of the clan…. Their only sin was they were honorable, Shredder was not…. They wanted the clan to be defenders and when Shredder wanted them to hunt Splinter, they refused…. Only, the Foot was not their only enemy." Leo and the others watched as all too familiar figures surrounded the teen.

"Kraang?" The aliens dragged the screaming teen into a portal.

"They experimented on Tosho, turning him into the Mutant he is now…. Only they underestimated him and his ferocity in battle." The vision showed a mutating Tosho tear out of a tub of Mutagen and tearing the droids into pieces, one was torn apart with his teeth, another was torn apart with a roundhouse kick, and another was broken over his knee. Tosho looked to at his reflection in the broken glass and howled in pain and agony before looking at a piece of Kraang tech before grabbing it and putting it on.

"That's how he got his armor?" Leo asked before Rennet nodded.

"Yes, and after that he grew his power…." The vision showed Frostbite fighting thugs and recruiting men.

"Wait, those men are from the Foot Clan!" Raph said before Renet shushed him.

"Former members, hot head, those and the thugs you saw were recruited into his army. He built up power, contacts and a web of contacts over Japan, that's why he has helicopters and all those supplies you may have seen him use…. There are somethings I can't tell you about Frostbite, only he himself can tell you." Leo nodded as Renet showed a vision of Frostbite led squads of Foot Soldiers into battle against Shredder's Foot Soldiers.

"He became known as the wolf man of Japan, he carved a warpath through Shredder's empire and began to carve his own empire, as time went on, he and his forces rose to power. Eventually he was ready for a final battle with Shredder…. But Shredder had already come here to hunt your father, he followed and as you know, the rest is history." Renet closed the vision as the Turtles pondered all they had heard.

"Why did you show this to us, Renet?" Renet opened a portal as she prepared to enter it.

"Because you need to know that Frostbite didn't grow up as a monster as you think, I can't tell you more than the brief visions, he had to tell you it all in person… I also come to warn you that there will be a danger far worse than the Kraang and you are going to need help to face it…. Ok, see you guys later!" The Time Mistress said before jumping through the portal as the Turtles looked at each other in confusion.

Author notes

 **Yes, I know, I skimmed through Frostbite's history rather than write a massive chapter to show what I missed…. There is going to be chapters in the future that show how he came to be…. Next and last chapter for the week will be tomorrow. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	19. Crabby Chaos

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Foot Clan Civil War. Enjoy the 600-word chapter. I don't own TMNT, Nick, Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman.**

Frostbite, Razor Fang, Flotsam and a squad of Foot Mechs and a squad of Foot Soldiers looked down from their perch before Frostbite turned to Razor Fang.

"You two and the Foot Mechs, deal with any problems we encounter on this…. Supply mission. Me and the Foot Soldiers will take everything not nailed down that Shredder has that can aid our war with him, got it?" The two Mutants nodded and they and the mechs vanished into the sewers as Frostbite led the Foot Soldiers in through the windows and into the shadows as they made their way to the lab.

"Master, we have entered the lab…. The Mutant Rhino and Warthog are guarding it…. And two of the Turtles are here as well." Frostbite sighed in annoyance as he waved his hand and motioned forward.

"Raid the Lab for what you can, I will be back shortly." The 8 Foot Soldiers nodded and vanished as Frostbite leapt up onto a beam and looked down as he sniffed the air and swung his head in the direction he caught a smell with.

"There you are. Frostbite to Flotsam and Razor Fang, don't fight them, the Turtles can handle it, take what you can and vanish." The two Mutants nodded and ran from their position as Frostbite looked down and noticed the two mutants dropping things into a vat while the Turtles, which Frostbite could see, had already been defeated and placed into a cage over the pit.

"What are they doing?" Frostbite's ear wiggled as he listened to what Mikey and Leo were saying.

"You won't get away with this, Bebop and Rocksteady!" Frostbite rolled his eyes.

"Bebop and Rocksteady? Really? I know I named myself 'Frostbite', but at least I did it because it's my name in Japanese." Frostbite whispered as he watched Tree, crustacean like versions of Shredder be tossed into the vat at the Turtles request as the vat of Mutagen cracked.

"Blast it, Razor Fang, contact our base and tell them to send the air support we haven't really used that much…. We are about to have a big problem…. Also, send the Foot Mechs, as many as you can." Frostbite leapt off the beam as the lab began to crumble from the size of the monster, he landed by his Foot Soldiers, each holding a canister of Mutagen or a weapon that Shredder was making.

"GO, NOW!" The Foot Clan Soldiers and Frostbite vanished as the lab was destroyed, Frostbite and the soldiers leapt onto a building as Frostbite turned and saw that the three small Mutants had formed into a massive Mega Mutant that barley looked like Shredder had burst out of the building as a dozen Foot Mechs and 6 Helicopters flew in.

"Open fire but try to not cause collateral damage, the Turtles will not doubt likely handle it." The Foot Mechs and copters pelted the monster with missile and laser fire but the beast barely reacted as Frostbite growled.

"Tell me the Turtles are here?" Frostbite asked as the Mutant swatted at a helicopter.

"They are going to be here soon, what should we do?" Frostbite wanted to order his entire clan to attack the beast but knew it would be worthless efforts, he also, however, felt bad for not doing anything and turned and spoke to Razor Fang.

"We return to base, we can't do much more then scratch it, we should allow the Turtles to handle it." The Mutants nodded as Flotsam got on his radio to call off the helicopters as Frostbite sighed.

Sometimes he hated being a ninja.

Author notes

 **I know there isn't any action but I wanted to do a chapter where Frostbite feels unable to contribute to something…. this was that attempt, next chapter will be up Thursday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	20. War for the city

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Foot Clan Civil War. Enjoy the 600-word chapter. I don't own TMNT, Nick, Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman do.**

Frostbite was looking at monitors as Dr. Samuel finished the hologram map of the city.

"Thank you, doctor, we needed that working for our plans. Flotsam, Razor Fang, report in, have the Kraang been up to anything since our last battles?" The Foot Clan leader thought back to the weeks of battle with the Kraang as the Foot seemed to have layed low since the Turtles arrived back in town, Frostbite had been keeping an eye out for them ever since then.

"Boss… We have a bigger problem than the Technodrome." Frostbite's ears perked up at this.

"And what, pray tell, would that be, Razor Fang?" The Foot Clan leader heard the Tarantula Mutant clack his mandibles together before speaking up as he seemed bothered by his own answer.

"Space fighters…. Lots of space fighters…. And it seems like their sending down Dinosaur looking soldiers." Frostbite was about to tell his soldiers how stupid that sounded before looking at a screen and realizing why he had heard Razor Fang mention them as he watched Triceratops like aliens, all carrying laser weapons, along with dozens of space craft hovering over New York as the Technodrome was destroyed by some of the new fighters.

"At least the Kraang are finished for good, it seems." Frostbite said in a morbid joke to try and take the fear off, it worked…. Barely before the Mutant's leadership skills kicked in.

"Return to base and don't attack them, they have more fighters then our choppers and Foot Mechs can handle. Return to base so that we can come up with a plan to deal with these aliens." He closed the screen as he walked back into the Dojo to see if he could stop these aliens.

"Theirs dozens of them in the city center and they seem to be securing the area for something." Flotsam said as Frostbite continued to watch through the hologram map.

"Even if we send in everything we had, it won't be enough to stop them, Flotsam. We are fighting an Empire, it appears, we must turn to other allies if we are to stop them." Razor Fang looked over at his leader before tilting his head.

"The Turtles, Master?" Frostbite nodded but frowned before speaking again, his eyes glued to the map.

"I will go and speak to Master Splinter. Prepare all of our forces for battle, we are going to need everything to have a chance at breaking through their army." The two Mutants nodded as Frostbite left with two Foot Mechs.

Turtles Lair.

"Tosho, it is good to see you once again, I suppose the battle outside is why you are here?" Splinter said as Frostbite sat on the couch and spoke up as his mechs guarded the door.

"We can do together, we just need a plan." Splinter shook his head.

"No, we need help." Frostbite's eyes widened.

"Help? Who else can help us-... No, no, no. Not him, Master, I refuse to ask him! He is my mortal enemy, our mortal enemy and he will betray us as soon as we-…."

"NO! MY MIND IS MADE UP, TOSHO!" The Wolf Mutant backed down, respecting his mentor's advice.

"Ok, but if he betrays us, he's a dead man." Splinter sighed as the Foot Clan leader left, his mechs following him.

"He really has changed as the years went by…. I do hope he is wrong, however, or our world is doomed forever." He said.

Author notes

 **Ok, next chapter will be up tomorrow. I plan to slow down the chapters after it catches up to the current episode. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	21. Fall of Earth

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Foot Clan Civil War. Enjoy the 600- word chapter. I don't own TMNT, Nick, Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman do.**

Frostbite leapt down from the building as dozens of Foot Ninjas fought with Triceratons as Foot Mechs were either dropped into battle to support them of fought off the Raptor fighters with the Foot Choppers above as Frostbite ran towards the park.

"Master, me and Razor Fang are already here!" Flotsam said over the radio as Frostbite kicked off a Triceraton and knocked out the massive alien.

"Secure the park then, nothing touches that machine!" Frostbite all but roared over the comm as the Mutant ran and slid behind a car, Frostbite looked and saw the Turtles, Shredder and his mutants, Splinter, another group of mutants he hadn't met before and April and Casey run into the area as Frostbite fired his laser Shuriken launcher at the Triceratons as he vaulted over the car.

"Flotsam, Razor Fang, clear out the area and let the Turtles get to the bomb!"

The Two Mutants nodded as Razor Fang leapt onto a Triceraton and webbed up his face before kicking the alien down, he did the same to several more as they shot at him. Flotsam punched a Triceraton before judo tossing him into a group of more Triceratons.

"Splinter, get to the bomb!" Frostbite all but bellowed as he punched and slashed his way through the Triceratons as more Foot mechs showed up and began to pour in fire as they tried to force the aliens back. Frostbite was busy tackling a Triceraton to the ground and punching him in the face when his ears perked up, he knew that sound.

It was the sound of Shredder's blades.

He turned and looked as his heart stopped in his chest.

Splinter had been impaled on the blades as Shredder dropped him.

"NO!" Frostbite was on the Evil warlord before Shredder could stop him, he stabbed his Katana through Shredder before grabbing the man in his hands.

"Die, just die, stop breathing, you monster!" He started to smash Shredder into the ground as Shredder tried to stab him and failed as Frostbite continued to smash his face into the ground until the man never got back up. Frostbite looked at the Turtles as they looked as Splinter in sadness as Leo looked over to see Frostbite letting out a wolf like howl of sadness and anguish as he stabbed him blade into the ground as the device began to go off.

"I'm sorry, Allie, I failed you… I failed us all." The Turtles watched as the black hole sucked in Frostbite and the others as Frostbite didn't even try and resist his demise, he looked up as a ship arrived and carried the Turtles, Casey and April to safety.

"At least I die knowing evil is dead on this planet." Frostbite said as he closed his eyes to allow the black hole to consume him.

"Frostbite…." Leo said as he watched the planet was sucked into the black hole and destroyed as the Turtle leader walked away from the window as the Turtles walked into another room to speak on their events.

"He gave his life for the planet…." Donnie said as Leo spoke up once again at the death of their friend and Master.

"He and Master Splinter are dead, he killed Shredder just before he died…. What chance do we have if everything we had couldn't stop Earth from being destroyed?" Donnie spoke up.

"We have hope, Leo, they didn't back down and we can't either…. We just need to find another way to win."

Author notes

 **Ok, next chapter will be on Wednesday, I want to start the next chapter with after the invasion. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	22. Lines in the sand

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Foot Clan Civil War. Enjoy the 600- word chapter. I don't own TMNT, Nick, Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman do.**

Frostbite sighed as he looked down at the holographic map of New York, he had barely remembered the events before the invasion, he remembered what the turtles had told him but his mind was still fuzzy. Flotsam chose to walk in at this moment as Frostbite rubbed his head.

"The Kraang are gone, master. Only the Shredder and his army of machines stand in our way now." Frostbite waved his subordinate to the side as he looked up.

"I am well aware of our situation, Flotsam, it is the aftermath that troubles me so. I remember little of what the turtles said and even without the Kraang, Shredder is still a formidable force, we need to remain on high alert and gather what forces we have for another strike on his army." Razor Fang and Dr. Samuel entered the room as both bowed.

"Master, our Foot Soldiers have reported that our Foot Mechs have forced Shredder completely out of the city for now, we are still searching for him." Frostbite turned to look at Razor Fang as Dr. Samuel finished talking.

"And the status of our forces?" Razor Fang chose to speak up at this.

"More recruits from Japan have arrived, and more mechs are rolling off the production line." Frostbite looked at Flotsam for a second before the Mutant shook his head, anticipating his master's question.

"No word from her yet boss, she will be fine." Frostbite growled for a second before relaxing.

"I hope she Is, she is as good a second in command as I can ask for." He looked at the locket on his wrist before turning back to the map.

"In any regard, we have other rivals to exterminate before New York belongs to us, I want them all destroyed."

Razor Fang and Flotsam bowed and walked over to another part of the room as Dr. Samuel walked over to the map.

"What is it, doctor, my head is still aching from recent events."

Dr. Samuel spoke up as he tapped a few buttons on a tablet.

"We are beginning to capture some of the Kraang tech and some of Stockman's tech as well, I was wondering if I had your permission to see if any new tech or troops could be made from it." Frostbite waved him away while nodding.

"Fine, just contact me if anything new comes up." The Foot Clan leader walked into his room while rubbing his head as Flotsam and Razor Fang looked at each other.

"Master Frostbite has been stressed since the destruction of New York was stopped. Maybe she should be contacted and asked." Razor Fang shook his head and clacked his mandibles together as he spoke.

"No, she told us not to until the time was right, Master Frostbite said we cannot unless it's important…. Even if he is becoming stressed from the war, Flotsam. He will be fine, he always is."

Frostbite meditated in the middle of a circle of candles as he let the scents and heat burn away at his stress as he took a deep breath. He looked at the locket once more and clenched his fists.

"Takeshi will pay for what he has done…. Maybe Flotsam and Razor Fang are right, I am beginning to let this all get to me, I must not. I am a strong leader and I will not let stress get the better of me." He rose to his feet and walked out.

Author notes

 **Ok, next chapter will be City at War. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
